Lolaria Kamiaine
Character Name: Lolaria Kamiaine Place of Birth/Raising: Ebou Dar Age: 34 Description: Hair: Coal black hair with large ringlets. When on duty, braided. Skin: Dark olive skinned with several Dueling scars on arms and legs. Eyes: Dark brown Height: 5'7" Build: Slim but powerful build from a life in the Children. = Character History = Captain Kamiaine rested lightly on her dappled-gray, Storm as she surveyed the area before her. The surrounding lands looked reminiscent of the countryside near her home in Ebou Dar. I left home so young. Sometimes it's hard to remember what it all looked like. It's like that was another life entirely. Her mind became lost in thought as brown eyes idly watched her men scout the area for a proper place to set camp for the evening. Light, I miss Devin. I know I shouldn't dwell on it, but he never strays from my mind. She continued to think on her husband as she kept watch over the troops. She nodded in a Lieutenant's direction as he rode by and brushed her thick black braid back over her shoulder. I can still remember the day I received the news that he had been taken by Darkfriends. I also remember the news of his death…and how those Darkfriends came to regret their mistake. She shook her head and brought her mind back to what was going on around her. She rode in front of the rest of the Children in her group. When they reached the clearing, Lolaria dismounted to oversee the making of camp. Her mind was only half on her job…half of it was still stuck in the past. ---- Lolaria is the daughter of a shopkeeper in Ebou Dar. Her mother and father owned their small shop and produced the jewelry that was sold there. She has one brother and one sister. She is the middle child. She had another brother, but he was killed in a Duel when she was 13 years of age. A group of Children were traveling through Ebou Dar on their way to Amador from Murandy. She met Davin Kamiaine while he was a 1st Lieutenant with the Children in Ebou Dar. They got to meet once or twice on his way through and they fell in love. She left her family and her mother pried her gem from her marriage knife, disowning her. She joined the Children of the Light when she was 15, only a month after she started following Davin. They were in love. Sent to Amadicia to train, she immediately became absorbed in her studies in tactics, leadership, and martial exercises. She rose in the ranks whenever she could to keep up with her soon to be husband. They rejoined again in a Legion when she finished her studies. When they both became Lieutenants, they married. He soon became a Lord Captain and she served as Lieutenant under him, commanding one of his units. When her husband was captured and killed, she was promoted to Lord Captain in his place. At first, she did not want the position out of respect for her husband, but she took the position in the hopes of being able to turn more to the Light and getting revenge on the ones who murdered her husband. She eventually caught up with and, after failing to get her husband's murderers to repent, had them brought to the Light. She has served for the glory of the Light for 19 years and is known for her fairness and kindness. She demands respect with a firm and fair command. ---- Since that time, Lolaria has become somewhat disillusioned with the Children. She separated from her Legion and sent on various missions, with orders to report to the Citadel when they were finished. She went off on her own to find out some things. She came across Emmond’s Field as it was being attacked by Trollocs, she saw the Children fighting the Townspeople and the Band instead of the Trollocs at points. She commanded what Children she could and befriended some of the Band members. She hid her identity, becoming “Karyn” and traveling for some time with the Band. After a while, she knew that she would be needed at the Citadel and that most of her troops would have returned. She went back to Amadicia and found that her Legion had been absorbed in to others and she had been demoted from Lord Captain to just Captain. She made her report, and left out some key details, not wanting to give away the position of the friends she had made. Category:Biographies Category:Children of the Light Bios